


Potato

by RbtlSR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Potatoes, crack!fic, potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RbtlSR/pseuds/RbtlSR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack!fic I wrote for the prompt "potato"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato

Castiel licked his lips in anticipation. Dean was just finishing applying a generous coat of lube to the potato.  
"Are you ready, my gorgeous angel?" Dean asked.  
Cas nodded, and scooted a pillow under his hips, leaving his ass easily accessible to his lover.  
"OK, this might hurt a bit at first," the older Winchester warned, but he received only a moan in reply.  
With that he began to trace the beautiful angel's puckered entrance with the smaller end of the spud.  
Cas pushed his hips down, trying to get more pressure.  
"If that's how you want it" Dean began to push the end of the potato into the tight hole.  
Cas just moaned and mewled as he felt himself being stretched by the starchy root vegetable.  
As it was pressed in further it finally hit his sweet spot, making him clench and grab the sheets.  
"MOoooore" he managed to stammer out between moans, and so Dean complied, pulling the potato out and back in faster and faster.  
"Oooooh" Cas moaned as the spud hit his prostate over and over.  
Finally his body completely clenched as he reached his peak, and sticky goo shot out all over his bare chest.  
Slowly his breathing returned to normal as Prolactin washed over him, enjoying his post-orgasmic high.  
Slowly he brought himself up on his elbows to see a satisfied-looking Dean chewing a mouthful of potato.


End file.
